Snowball Fight
by West-Coast-Waters-Canada
Summary: Chat's late night adventure into the first snow of the season turns into a night to remember with his Lady! One-shot, first of my Christmas themed MLB shorts! LadyNoir


**A/N:** **Hello!** In the spirit of the holidays, I've decided to write some Christmas themed Miraculous Ladybug stories! I'd _like_ to write a story each day up until Christmas, and I'll try my best, but as I'm new to writing, I will likely only get a few done, and here is number one. Despite what I just said, this one isn't really Christmas themed… But it is winter themed, and we'll go from there. Hope you like it! (I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, the honor goes to Thomas Astruc!)

* * *

It was the gentle fall of snow that drew Adrien from his bedroom and out into the cold air of Paris as Chat Noir.

The snow had been falling all day, and Adrien had been desperate to get out in it. But with his father's Winter fashion line in full swing, Adrien had spent the day in front of a camera, smiling until his cheeks hurt, and wondering when the shoot would end because it was taking _too long dammit_.

By the time he was finished, the sun already had set and night had claimed the city. Not deterred in the slightest, Adrien didn't hesitate to transform and head out.

Snowflakes clung to Chat's hair as he ran and jumped across the Parisian rooftops. There were several inches of snow coating the roofs, the bright lights of Paris giving it an other-worldly glow. He dislodged great clumps of snow each time he stepped onto a new place, not sparing a thought to how slippery the surfaces were underfoot. Chat smiled and sped up, the cold air making his exposed skin tingle, and adrenaline coursing through him, making him feel strong and confident.

Unfortunately, confidence can only get you so far, Chat discovered, as he lost his footing on the edge of a particularly snowy roof tile, his weight too much against the frost buried beneath the snow.

Chat felt his left foot slide and lose contact with anything solid, finding nothing but open space beneath him. With a startled gasp, he looked down at the fast approaching and unforgiving looking street below him. He clamped his eyes shut and reached behind him for his baton, and, just like that, stopped mid fall.

It took him a moment to fully comprehend that has was no longer about to lose one of the nine lives he pretended he had. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head back towards the roof, and the pressure now around his arm.

A ladybug-spotted yo-yo was tightly wound around his right bicep. Chat's eyes followed the line of rope and his gaze landing on his partner, Ladybug, who was currently wearing a smug smile and had laughter building in her eyes. Ladybug tugged on her yo-yo and pulled the unlucky feline to his feet.

Chat flashed her a bright grin. "My Lady, your timing couldn't have been more _purrr_ fect! Had you not arrived, I would have had to enjoy this beautiful night all on my own."

Ladybug raised her eyebrows. "Chat, if I hadn't shown up, you'd be enjoying a _hospital room_ alone. Really, though, you should be more careful. Running around like you were is a good way to break your leg. I don't want to have to catch you falling off anymore buildings."

"Sorry, My Lady, I guess you just swept me off my feet," Chat supplied, smirking, and winked at the red-clad super hero.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, choosing not to respond.

"What are you doing out so late anyways, Chat? It's below 0 tonight."

"Merely enjoying the snow, Ladybug. My civilian responsibilities have kept me indoors all day. I simply couldn't resist seeing Paris's first snow of the season!"

Ladybug giggled internally at the look on her friend's face. His eyes were lit up, he was practically bouncing on his feet, and a sweet smile adorned his features, unlike his usual cocky looks.

"You really like the snow, eh?" Asked Ladybug, an idea forming in her mind. She stooped down and grabbed a handful of snow, a playful smile on her face which went unnoticed by the cat in front of her.

"Yeah, I really do! I like the way the city lights u-" His words were cut of when Ladybug's snowball hit him full in the face.

He could hear her laughing behind the snow now covering his eyes and chilling his nose, and his heart lifted with the thrill of excitement. Clearing his vision, the smirk back on his face, Chat gave Ladybug a playful glare and took a step of the roof he had previously been saved from falling off. Once he had fallen past Ladybug's line of sight, Chat grabbed his baton and extended it to the ground, landing lightly on the snowy street. He took a few steps back, shoes crunching in the snow, as to make room for his lady to descend.

Unsurprisingly, no sooner had he stepped out of the way, she joined him on the ground, landing gracefully. He was also unsurprised to see her arm poised above her head, another snowball in hand. This time, Chat was ready. Using his cat-like reflexes, he dodged the cold ball and scooped up his own, running around behind her and pegging her right in the center of her back.

Ladybug gasped from the cold and sudden impact, and spun around to face her challenger. A smile danced on her lips and determination glittering in her eyes. She bent low to grab more snow, and Chat had to switch to all fours to leap away from her and the many snowballs that came his way, returning fire whenever he had the chance.

Each time one of them hit the other, they let out a triumphant shout. Chat's smile couldn't be contained when he managed to make his Lady laugh. This was the most fun he'd had in ages!

All too soon in, his opinion, Ladybug seized her barrage of snowballs, and proclaimed that she had to call it a night.

Although Chat felt he could have kept at it all night, a small part of him agreed with her. It was late, his hands were _freezing_ ,  
and he had school in the morning. He bent over and clutched his knees while he caught his breath.

"Th-thank you, My Lady!" Chat gasped, still out of breath, "That was fun!"

Ladybug smiled while she too caught her breath. "It really was! I had fun, though I'm not sure my fingers would agree! I can't feel them anymore. Although, you've been out longer than I have, I can't imagine how cold you must be. You should get home, too. You'll catch a cold if you stay out any later."

"True, I should be getting back. Shall I walk you home, My Lady? I fear the cold may have gotten to you too, I can hold your hands to warm them up for you if you'd like." Chat winked.

Ladybug laughed, "Sorry, Kitty, not happening. Thanks for the offer, but I can warm up my own paws." And with that, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and swung away into the night, leaving a laughing Chat Noir in her wake.

"Ha, and she said she didn't like cat puns..."

* * *

The next morning, a very exhausted Marinette dragged her feet into class just as the bell chimed overhead. She sat down in her seat next to her best friend, Alya, when she noticed the seat in front of her which was normally occupied by her crush Adrien was empty.

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, the blond boy walked quickly into the classroom, giving the teacher an apologetic smile, and Marinette was surprised to see that he looked even more exhausted than herself. She wondered what had kept him up.

"Pssst, Mari... check this out!" Alya whispered to her friend.

Marinette looked over at her friend and saw her holding out her phone for the girl to see. It was a video, posted on her friends blog, which tracked the movements of the heroes of Paris.

Marinette glanced at the teacher, who was still preparing the classes lesson, and pressed play on the video.

It was of her. Well, of Ladybug, but nobody else knew that. And there was Chat Noir... She watched as the Ladybug on the screen launched a snowball at the video Chat, and as he returned fire. She gasped.

 _Someone had caught their snowball fight on tape! How unlucky, she was so embarrassed!_

Luckily though for Marinette, the teacher did not notice her small outburst. Unluckily for her, Adrien had.

"Hey, Marinette, what're you watching?" Adrien asked with a tired looking smile.

Noticing her friend's struggle with the English language, Alya cut in. "New video on the Ladyblog! Check it out!" she whisper-shouted.

Alya took the phone from Marinette's hands and passed it to Adrien, who stared at the screen for the entirety of the video's length. Marinette watched for his reaction, even though she knew he didn't know it was her in the video. She was surprised, though, when Adrien smiled at the video very fondly, handing the phone back to Alya when it was over.

"That was really cute, they must be great friends, don't you think?" Adrien said to the two girls, before turning his head back to the front of the class.

Marinette was still stunned that Adrien had been talking to them, but she considered what he had said. _"They must be great friends..."_

Yes, her and Chat Noir _were_ great friends. It was true.

Marinette smiled to herself, no longer feeling embarrassed, and instead thinking back on how much fun she had had the previous night,  
and how worth it her exhaustion was now.

* * *

Please review and fave if you enjoyed it! I'm accepting prompts for Christmas related MLB stories on my tumblr, which you can find in my profile description. Thanks for reading!


End file.
